darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
148
Burke and Carolyn are over; the police in Phoenix think murder is afoot. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. A mystery hovers over Collinwood, hovers like some dark bird of night. And the more light that is brought to the mystery, the darker it becomes. Several people will follow that light today, only to find it leading deeper into darkness. The State police think murder is afoot in the Phoenix fire, though their phraseology seems obscure to Lt. Riley. Act I Riley tells Frank that there is a slight possibility of murder; he elaborates that there was no attempt to escape made by the woman, which leads to the murder theory. They banter about it. Riley says the fire may not have been accidental and points out thatLaura's claim that she left five days before the fire isn't verifiable by any evidence. Frank's pooh-poohing is stymied by Riley's providing a witness that Laura was in the building the day of the fire. Burke receives another visit from Victoria. He tries to get her to reconsider her feelings about Laura; she asks why his feelings have changed. Burke asserts that Laura's changed; Victoria isn't concerned with her change, but rather with her behavior now. She doesn't understand Laura; Burke tries to convince her that that should lead her to help Laura, to figure her out. Act II Burke and Victoria are at a crossroads and an impasse. Frank defends Laura to Lt. Riley. Victoria visits Frank and learns that he doesn't like the facts Riley presented to him. Act III Burke speaks to someone on the telephone about his inability to be in Logansport in the near future, and receives a visit from Carolyn. Carolyn is her all-too-usual bitchy self and Burke treats her like a spoiled brat. Victoria and Frank discuss the Phoenix death, which may implicate Laura. Mrs. Henworthy, an elderly woman, may not be the most reliable witness against Laura. The process of identifying the body through blood tests, etc., is in motion. Victoria defends Laura after Frank tells her about Henworthy's claim. Act IV Burke ends his relationship with Carolyn and she begins to suspect his use of her and his plans for Laura. She throws her arms around him and begs him to take her back. Another rejection forces Carolyn to admit she's known "all week" that this was coming. She storms out after insulting Burke. Victoria is shocked at the possibility that Laura's a killer. Victoria tells Frank of Burke's request and behavioral change. Frank is not upset by the closeness of Burke and Victoria, he believes Burke may be in love with Laura. Victoria is now resolute to keep David and Laura separate. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: (to Burke) Sane? Adult? Neither word describes you! Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Conard Fowkes as Frank Garner → * ← Vince O'Brien as Lt. Dan Riley → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * Vince O'Brien takes over the role of Dan Riley from John Connell. He later took over the role of George Patterson from Dana Elcar. * The set for Frank Garner's new Collinsport law office was previously used as Roger's office at the cannery (45). Garner's office even has all the same furniture and props, right down to the Smith Brothers portrait hanging above the Winthrop desk. * During the closing credits, there is a voiceover trailer for the film , starring Elvis Presley. Story * TIMELINE: Day 29 begins, and will end in episode 150. It was yesterday when Victoria was last at Burke's. Bloopers and continuity errors * Boom microphone shadows are clearly seen just outside the door while Burke and Victoria are in the kitchen of Burke's room. * In the scene between Burke and Carolyn, Mitchell Ryan subsitutes the word "taught" for "told" when he says "And who taught you that I had a chill?" External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 148 on the IMDb 0148